1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bow storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new bow storage device for storing and transporting a plurality of arrows and a bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bow storage devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be used to store and transport a plurality of arrows and a bow in a manner that ensures that the bow and the arrows are undamaged during the storage and transportation thereof.